


simple touches

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepyhead Junmyeon, Tiny Junmyeon, yixing wants to keep him in his pocket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: “Sleep, sleepyhead.”Junmyeon pouts. Eyes half-closed. “Not sleepy.”





	simple touches

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa so this anonnie requested this cutest fic ever and im so!!! proud!! i hope you like it!!! <3 pls lemme know!! <3

Junmyeon is tiny. Yixing noticed it the moment they met, a blind date who was supposed to be too into art like he was, set up by Luhan and his tall boyfriend Yifan, and they had the most passionate talk ever. They babbled about art for hours, about nearly all forms of art, and it was the best blind date he had ever been on.

The blind date turned into several other dates, then into late night conversations, and finally they’re here, dating for two years, with three almost-break-ups. Yixing’s favourite thing about Junmyeon, even after so many months remained that. Junmyeon is tiny.

When they hug, Junmyeon’s forehead is conveniently right in front of his lips, and it’s not uncomfortable holding hands – Yixing usually had to bend to hold his ex-girlfriend’s hand, she was short (not tiny like Junmyeon). Yixing is automatically the big spoon when they cuddle up to sleep, and while they are sleeping, Junmyeon slips his head on Yixing’s bicep, instead of the pillow, throws his leg around his boyfriend’s thighs, snuggle as close as possible, and he has one hand into Yixing’s hair. It relaxes Yixing, he can’t really sleep without feeling Junmyeon’s hand in his hair, and the weight on his thighs is comforting.

After a tiring day at the dance class, Yixing usually goes straight for the shower, he  _stinks_. But today, when Junmyeon opens the door, he is wearing Yixing’s sweater (which is over-sized for Yixing, too), and he looks tinier than usual. Yixing can’t help the smile on his face, nor can he help holding his boyfriend in his arms the moment he enters the apartment, he closes the door, and leans against it, holding Junmyeon in his arms.  _Gosh, he looks so adorable_.

“Welcome back,” Junmyeon whispers, pressing a kiss on Yixing’s collarbone. “You stink.”

Yixing nods. “Mhm.”

“Go take a shower.”

“You look adorable,” Yixing says. “I want to keep you in my pocket.”

“Your pocket probably stinks more,”

“Not the point!”

They detach, share a kiss, Yixing goes to shower, while Junmyeon goes to the living room, back to working on the documents he has to submit tomorrow. It’s a natural instinct, all of their reactions – when Yixing looks cute, his hair combed down, wearing one of his over-sized sweaters or t-shirts, and boxers, Junmyeon feels like keeping Yixing in his pocket, protecting him from the whole world, and it’s a vice versa. When Yixing comes out of the shower, he tosses on whatever he found on top in their closet, a freshly out of laundry shorts, and he goes to the living room, slumps on the couch, next to Junmyeon.

“Hi, tiny.”

Junmyeon scoffs. “I’m only two inches shorter than you, babe.”

“Yeah, true,” Yixing turns, half of his weight on Junmyeon, his head resting on Junmyeon’s shoulders, he reads a line of what Junmyeon’s doing. It looks so boring, Yixing is surprised Junmyeon hasn’t gotten sick of his job. “but, did you know? You look very cute, and small, when I’m hugging you. Like, I understand why girls want to squeeze everything cute.”

Junmyeon types something, then asks, “You want to squeeze me?”

“Yeah! You’re so cute that my heart is like getting big from the love filling in it.”

“You’re taking my job,” Junmyeon teases. “Wasn’t  _I_  the sappy one?”

Junmyeon looks at him, their lips press together, lips pucker a little and it’s turned into a heated make-out session in a few moments. Yixing is sitting on Junmyeon’s lap, his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, Junmyeon’s hands under Yixing’s t-shirt, it doesn’t go past his stomach, and after a couple of minutes, they stop, slowly coming down from high of lack of breathing and lots of emotions flooding due to simple touches. They lean their foreheads together, smiling.

“Dinner time,” Yixing says, “I’ll make it today, what do you want?”

“Anything which you can make easily.”

“Chinese?”

Junmyeon grins, presses a kiss on Yixing’s neck. “Sure.”

After two hours, they are laying on their bed, snuggled up against each other, with Junmyeon pressing tender kisses on his chest, and Yixing talking about his day. They take turns, talk about their day, or something if they want to, or just fall asleep, with warm blanket on them. The kisses become more faint, Yixing stops talking, looks down at Junmyeon who is sleeping, trying to move. It makes him giggle.

“Sleepy?”

Junmyeon snaps his eyes open. Smiles sheepishly. “Yeah.”

“Good night,” Yixing presses a kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead. “Have sweetest dream.”

“You’ll be tired, being in my dream,” Junmyeon giggles sleepily. Even while being sleepy, he is so sappy. He probably is the King of Sappiness in the whole world.

“It’ll be worth it, though.”

Junmyeon makes a noise which sounds like  _oink!_  to Yixing. “Good luck, you were acting like Sherlock Holmes in the last dream.”

“Was it Greg who was lowering everyone’s IQ in the town?” Yixing asks, giggling. His boyfriend is such a nerd,  _he_  is such a nerd. They’re the Nerdiest Couple in the whole world. It’s amazing. They rule this world.

“No, but I forgot that person’s name.”

There is silence again, and Junmyeon’s back to being his sleepy self. Yixing whispers another good night, to which Junmyeon nods, gives Yixing’s chest a butterfly kiss, then his hands end up in Yixing’s hair. He presses their bodies as close as he can, wriggles till both of them are of the same height, and presses their lips together.

It’s just a peck. And another follows. Soon, Junmyeon is just pressing their lips together every second, each peck leaves a sound – Yixing likes this. Junmyeon stops, and Yixing wraps his arm around Junmyeon’s waist, throwing his leg over Junmyeon’s thighs.

“Sleep, sleepyhead.”

Junmyeon pouts. Eyes half-closed. “Not sleepy.”

“Oh,” Yixing laughs. “You’re half-asleep, babe, quit playing around and go to sleep.”

“You... should sleep, too.”

Yixing closes his eyes. “Will do.”

“Mhmm, proud of you. And love you.”

Yixing mutters  _love you too_ , back but he isn’t sure if Junmyeon heard it, or if he’s said it probably. His mind stops working, his body stops cooperating with him, he falls asleep, with Junmyeon’s comforting hand in his hair, his head on Yixing’s bicep, and a lovely weight on his thighs.


End file.
